InsomniaGuild
Welcome to the InsomniaGuild Wiki Everyone helps each other, we are a team, we are a guild, we are ONE! We are happy you could join us, enjoy the site. Rules and requirements for the guild insomnia, information on different areas of the game to help you out in the game. Yay insomnia! TO VIEW OTHER PAGES CLICK WIKI ACTIVITY IN RIGHT HAND CORNER. Quick links to pages view pages WEEKLY: DONATIONS: http://theguildinsomnia.wikia.com/DONATIONS MIGHT: http://theguildinsomnia.wikia.com/MIGHT_&_TORCHES GUILD WARS: http://theguildinsomnia.wikia.com/wiki/GUILD_WARS GUILD WAR CHARTS: http://theguildinsomnia.wikia.com/wiki/GUILD_WAR_CHARTS GUILD WARS TIPS: http://theguildinsomnia.wikia.com/wiki/GUILD_WARS_TIPS ANNOUNCEMENTS:http://theguildinsomnia.wikia.com/wiki/ANNOUNCEMENTS FORTRESS FEUD: http://theguildinsomnia.wikia.com/wiki/Fortress_Feud LAVA ISLE:http://theguildinsomnia.wikia.com/wiki/LAVA_ISLE RULES: #Donation week starts Monday and ends Sunday at 00:00 game time. There is no minimum donation amount. We appreciate your donations, thank you. *http://theguildinsomnia.wikia.com/DONATIONS #NO hauling before 20:45 for Torch which is every Wednesday and Saturday. Wait for leaders to say its ok, if your not sure ask before you do. *if for some reason can't make torch that doesn't mean you can haul early, just don't haul. Please participate in torch. #EVERYONE is EXPECTED to participate in GUILD WARS, use all attacks, and attain minimum base score. Missing TWO GW could result in removal in from guild. Talk to leader if you will miss a war.http://theguildinsomnia.wikia.com/wiki/GUILD_WARS #Please join LINE, so we can add you to our group. Add "flashmood", "wick", or "KnOwOnE" and we will add you to Insomnia on LINE. We use LINE as an additional way to communicate information to members. #Boss times are listed below, Fortress Feud is usually done every other Sunday at 20:00 server time. #No bad language or perverted remarks, please let's keep it clean and nice. We like a family environment. We are a team, lets act like it. #No spamming lava/summit please. You want to lava/ summit then please ask in guild chat and make a team. If you were not in team made in guild chat please don't join wait your turn and ask if you can go next. We need to take turns. #If you have a problem with guild or a member please talk to a leader. We do care, we will listen and we will do our best to help. Don't start a fight in guild chat or in pm it will only make things worse. #Help each other out, give advice, or just cheer someone on. We are a team we are competing with other guilds not with our own guild. We are a team lets work together and be great! Activity: Players must be active a minimum of 3 times a week, and must do both GUILD WARS or you may be removed from guild.. Screenshot 2015-05-30-08-25-37.png|zu1u Screenshot 2015-05-28-19-36-34.png|killerzombie Screenshot 2015-05-23-11-43-46.png|h.a.g.s. Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-08-48.png|Kevinappel Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-08-58.png|mitia01 Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-26-10.png|Drakon Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-26-21.png|Oldham Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-35-27.png|flashmood Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-26-36.png|Mhoot Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-32-00.png|Ecc1220 Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-36-17.png|Demondevil Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-37-18.png|Lotank (town hall 17) Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-38-26.png|jim1122 Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-38-37.png|Gurjaap Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-38-50.png|Mrstab Screenshot_2015-06-05-15-32-52.png|Skyler!! Screenshot_2015-06-05-15-33-18.png|infiniteturtle Screenshot_2015-06-05-15-33-58.png|chessy Screenshot_2015-06-05-15-35-58.png|koolkid1 Screenshot_2015-02-23-16-38-08.jpg|gh Screenshot_2015-02-22-20-57-23.jpg|just playing Screenshot_2015-06-13-11-50-11.png|jam45 Member Base: Hey insomnia members, you have a cool base setup? Do you have design skill? Show us what you got and share your base setups with your team mates! Remember insomnia members you guys ROCK! * Talents: Talents are passive abilities for heroes. The higher the level of a talent is, the stronger the effects will be. The level can't be increased, but the player can roll for a new talent with 300 gems or a talent refresh card bought from the warehouse. HINT: Stock up on refesh cards! talents 1.png talents 2.png talents 3.png talents 4.png talents 5.png talents 6.png talents 7.png talents 8.png talents 9.png talents 10.png talents 11.png IMG_2408.jpg Talent Link *http://cc.forum.igg.com/topic?fcid=284&ctid=285244 talents for heroes.png talents for heroes 2.png talents for heroes 3.png talents for heroes 4.png talents for heroes 5.png talents for heroes 6.png talents for heroes 7.png Helpful Links Hero Priority List https://www.reddit.com/r/CastleClash/comments/6vqv4m/hero_priority_list/ Talent Priority List https://www.reddit.com/r/CastleClash/comments/6jpmw8/discussion_updated_talent_priority_list/ Enchantment Priority List https://www.reddit.com/r/CastleClash/comments/6sbpx3/enchantment_priority_list/ Destiny Priority List https://www.reddit.com/r/CastleClash/comments/7wy6ri/destiny_priority_list/ Castle Clash Heroes https://castle-clash.wikia.com/wiki/Heroes Heroes for P2P Only (Gem Buyers) http://cc.forum.igg.com/topic?fcid=284&ctid=226985 Skin Enhancements http://cc.forum.igg.com/topic?ctid=286126 Warden System http://ccios.forum.igg.com/topic?fcid=290&ctid=197527 Warden Cost http://ccios.forum.igg.com/topic?fcid=290&ctid=197550 Merits http://cc.forum.igg.com/topic?fcid=284&ctid=286720 Equipment/Augmentation: Equipment is a new way of upgrading you "evolved" heroes. Elements of the inscription process and the talents has its own distinction from both. Equipment is accessed through the Armory. REQUIREMENTS: To unlock the equipment you need an evolved hero of any type. Inside the armory you can unlock the first level of equipment of the evolved hero. LEVEL UP: ''First stage on equipment. By using Aetherocks you can level up the power of the equipment. Leveling the equipment will increase the DMG and the HP given by the equipment. Each level cost more Aetherocks to unlock a max level of 20. (total Aetherocks: 3,745,375) leveling with Aetherocks: ''AETHEROCKS:thumb|link= Aetherocks are the primary resource used to level up equipment in the Armory. You can get them in 3 ways: #You earn 1 Aetherock for every 200 EXP gained from any form of battle. This includes Dungeons, Raids, and Here Be Monsters, to a max of 75,000 per day. #You can consume books at the Armory to convert them into Aetherocks. The conversion ration is 1 Aetherock per 5 XP granted by the book (so book I converts to 200 Aetherocks, book 2 to 1000 Aetherocks, etc). #You gain 15,000 Aetherocks daily. This amount does not need to be claimed and is directly added to your amount. You can have a max of 5,000,000 Aetherocks at one time. AUGMENTATION:thumb|link= Second stage of progress on equipment. Once a piece of equipment has been brought to the maximum level of 20, the option to augment will be made available. This augmentation costs one augmenting stone, purchased with 3000 fame. You also need 2 of the same hero. The hero can be replaced with 5 oath tablet (300 fame for each tablet).There are 3 combinations: *2 Hero duplicates *1 Hero duplicate and 5 Oath Tablets (cost total of 1500 fame) *No Hero duplicates and 10 Oath Tablets (cost total of 3000 fame) Once augmented two new powers are unlocked. The first is an equipment enchantment. These enchantments act much like talents specific to equipment, coming in 5 levels and various types. The next power is a collection of traits. These traits come in 5 levels and various types, each increasing a particular stat. Enchantments, like talents can be rolled with 300 gems for each roll. A piece of equipment always has 6 Traits. These can be rerolled all at once using either 300 merits (for lvl 1-5 traits) or 150 gems (for lvl 2-5 traits). When rerolling you can choose to lock certain traits, but this increases the cost of the reroll (+5 gems for 1 lock, +15 gems for 2 locks, +50 gems for 3 locks, +300 gems for 4 locks, +1800 gems for 5 locks). Traits of the same stat type are stacked. ENCHANTMENTS: detailed table of enchantments e 1.png e 2.png e 3.png e 4.png e 5.png e 6.png e 7.png Boss: We fight boss 3 at 19:30 server time daily. Please make sure your heroes are alive at this time. All players that want to fight boss can go everyday. Everyone goes in at start of boss and can in for duration so not to end it early. **** IF PLAYERS NEED HEAD START ADJUSTMENTS MAY BE MADE BY LEADERS The max rewards are earned when damage reaches 34.9 Million. We Will do SECOND BOSS DAILY (BOSS 5) at 21:00 daily. The second challenge gives merits as rewards, and all players enter at start of battle. The Max Damage for max reward is 614 million. Boss battle times may change the day of Fortress Feud. Please ask leaders before boss when to go if you are not sure. Screenshot 2015-02-16-00-45-41.png|Boss and Torch Battles Ccboss.png|Boss Screenshot 2015-02-21-13-03-18.png|Attacking Boss Screenshot 2015-02-16-00-46-16.png|Haul and Guard for Torch Torch Battle: Torch battles are on Wednesday and Saturday from 9:00 to 21:00 server time, Please be signed in by 20:30 server time. Last 10 minutes of torch battles are most important. If you are caught hauling before then you will be kicked out of the guild. At 20:50 haul 10 heroes all from the same guild. Choose a guild in the middle of the pack (not on first or last few pages) that has a minimum of 25% and better to have 50%. After hauling click the 'guard' screen and see who is stealing from us. You can see the hero and the time remaining, clicking on the hero shows it's level. Only defend against heroes you think you can beat, you only get 10 chances. There will be multiple pages of people attacking us, DO NOT GUARD AGAINST PEOPLE WHO WILL HIT AFTER TIME HAS EXPIRED. During the day do not allow guild to go over 50% of torches. If you check the first page info on the left side it will show you guild rank and the current number of torches the guild has out of how many we need. If we are over 50% DO NOT HAUL TORCHES. If we are under, click haul then see if the guild is hauling torches first. Always guard first before you haul, and check in guild chat to see what is happening before you haul. Guild rank is very important in a torch battle. We do not have to be first to win. In fact, we do not want to be ranked in the top 30 or bottom 200 throughout the battle. These are the guild's that get attacked most often by high leveled players. Communication and teamwork are key in winning torch battles and getting mad rewards. They are fun and can be challenging, and it gives the whole guild a chance to work together as a team twice a week. The more members that are on for the last hour of torch battle guarantee our winning every time! IF YOU DO NOT PARTICIPATE IN TORCH, YOU MUST DONATE THE SHARDS WON DURING TORCH TO THE GUILD OR GET KICKED. Donations: Donations are what makes a guild strong. After a Guild if finally fully upgraded, We still need to pay for the daily boss fights. All members should go to the Guild Hub and do "Guild Sign-In" Daily. This gives the member and the guild 50 credits each. Members can see credits in the treasury and use them for flags. Other than than we do not require other donations over the minimum besides your quests. We would rather you build your heroes. Some members choose to donate more, and that is great. But there are no penalties in effect. Thank you all for your support and donations, keep up the great work. If you have any issues please contact Leaders: Wicklund, Flashmood, KnOwOne Lost Realm: To enter on Lost Realm 10,000 might is required. Screenshot_2015-02-21-14-11-44.png|Lost realm, right side of screen Screenshot_2015-02-21-14-07-10.png|Lost realm board Screenshot_2015-02-21-14-07-20.png|challenging a square Screenshot_2015-02-21-14-12-29.png|in lost realm battle Screenshot_2015-02-21-14-12-10.png|crest Screenshot_2015-02-24-08-02-47_kindlephoto-102467116.jpg|crest Screenshot_2015-04-09-07-30-52.png|lost realm boss Screenshot_2015-04-09-07-33-27_kindlephoto-145876932.jpg|here be demon( realm boss) left side Screenshot_2015-04-09-07-32-02.png|here be Demon(realm boss) Screenshot_2015-04-09-07-31-31_kindlephoto-145956749.jpg|invite friends to help fight realm boss Screenshot_2015-05-15-18-31-29.png|psyshield The Lost Realm is located at the north-east side of the screen where the bridge is together with the portal. Level and Experience-''' As the player gains more battle exp and levels up in the Lost Realm, new map area will be revealed until level 17. Explore and defeat monsters to increase your level. 'Stamina (Moving Energy)-' Energy is needed to move around on the map. Energy will recharge at 1 point / 10 min. One can also buy energy by clicking the Purchase button sign or use Stamina Card. 'Blue Crystal-' This resource is used to inscribe your heroes to raise the inscription level. Once level 21 is reached you can equip heroes with crests which further boost your hero. Blue Crystal may be obtained from the crystal mines and Battle Altars. Player may collect up to a maximum of 10,000,000 blue crystals at a time. 'Red Crystal-' This resource may be obtained by defeating monsters. It is used to upgrade the production of blue crystal mines and are required to combine identical crests from the same type into a higher level crest. Player may collect up to a maximum of 1,000,000 red crystals at a time. 'Form team- '''Hero placement for Lost Realm, click the icon and place heroes onto tiles. '''Treasure Chest Box-' There are 3 types of treasure boxes: bronze, silver, and gold. The corresponding type of key is needed to open the box. The treasure boxes contain rewards such as blue crystal bags, crest bags, crest boxes, gold packs and mana packs. Rewards have varying levels of quality as well, with silver and gold treasure boxes sometimes providing rare versions '''Crystal Mine- '''This tile produces blue crystals continuously. It works the same way as a mana mill. You can upgrade it with red crystals to increase production. The level of the mine cannot be raised above your level in Lost Realm. Blue Crystal tiles can be emptied by simply clicking on them, DO NOT waste energy walking to the tile to get the crystals. Blue Crystal tiles cannot be attacked and thus provide you your own steady source of blue crystal income. '''Battle altar- '''When you have 'captured' a dungeon tile you can start drawing resources from them the same way as Blue Crystal tiles, but they cannot be upgraded. At 400 crystals/hour and 4000 max storage their income is pretty big. Battle Altars can be lost to other players after a 4 hour shield expires.Battle Altars give you more blue crystals than your mines, the more you upgrade the more you get. Each battle altar will have a shield or a sword above it. If it has a shield, it is protected. If it has a sword, you can attack their battle altar and take it over. When attacking their altar, you battle their 5 man line up. It does not take stamina to attack an altar, so keep attacking them until you win. '''Energy: Stamina - You have a maximum of 80 energy. 1 energy is replenished every 10 minutes. Every move on the map takes 1 energy. Attacking Battle Altar costs nothing. When you refill with e.g. 5/80 stamina left, you will have 85/80 stamina (the remaining points are not lost) You can replenish your energy bar back to full by spending gems. Crests: Crests are the most important items used for inscribing heroes. Crests has 17 types which corresponds to 17 talents that heroes use (Enlighten is talent but not available as a crest). Each crest talent consists of 4 types I to IV, each level 1 to 5. Crests can be combined given that it should be at the same types. Crest Bag/Box-''' contains "normal" crests: Blade Shell, Flame Guard, Scorch, Slow Down, Sprint, Stone Skin and Tenacity. 'Rare Crest Bag/Box-' contains rare crests: Bulwark, Deadly Strike, Heavy Blow, Scatter, Self Destruct and War God. 'Mythic Crest Bag/Box-' contains mythic crests: Berserk, Life Drain, Revitalize and Revive. ''What is the best crest to have on a hero?'' depending on the hero, and what talent the hero already has, and what battle mode. Generally if your hero has an offensive talent, then crests with defensive talent is a good match; and vice versa. Slowdown crests are great for boss fight and team mesa battles since the proc does an extra attack. Scorch is a good defensive talent even at low levels for melee heroes. HERE BE DEMON: A new 2 player boss battle in the lost realm. Player can pick either a guild member or a friend to join in on the battle. Once a friend has been picked that same friend can't be used in the next 30 minutes. Next boss can appear right after defeating first boss, there is no cool down. ABILITIES: * Huge damage * Reflects damage * Reduces damage * Stuns targets With any of these abilities boss can also have mobs, which are legendary heroes that accompany him in battle. Arena: The Arena is a building earned after leveling up your Town Hall to level 5. It is used to participate in Hero battles against other players and rewards you with Honor Badges per battle, based on your ranking, and overall at the end of a season you are awarded honor badges based on your rank. A "season" lasts a week. Defense- There are three hotspots where the player can place up to six Heroes. Heroes on the top hotspot will take the upper path, middle hotspot for the middle path, and lower hotspot for the lower path. Despite appearances, all three paths are of the same length, so three heroes with the same MOV SPD, placed on different paths, will all reach the enemy's base at the same time. Losing a Defense results in a swap of the ranking with your opponent. Attack- The player can store up to 5 Battle Chances Achievement attacks, while it takes 2 hours to refill one Battle Chance. The player gets five choices of opponents, which are determined by the players arena rank and are sorted by ranking. All five opponents will have a higher ranking than the player, with a lower number representing a higher ranking. If the player beats an opponent, the player and the opponent will switch rankings; the players ranking will increase while the enemy's rank will decrease. You Can use up to 10 Arena cards per day. There is also on free reset to swap opponents. Tips- *The player can place the Heroes anywhere in the hotspot. So put your tanks in front of your attackers and magic-users. *Proper positioning of your heroes gives chance and probability of winning as it adds possibilities and strategy upon the battle. *Keep track of who you win against and who you lose against if you find yourself stuck in certain rank ranges. Chances are other people will be stuck with you and its best to fight people you're sure you can win against for the extra honor bonus. *The arena is also a great place to spend your time when you’re just waiting for your troops to build, or your heroes to revive. Even if your Heroes are not done reviving you can still use them in the arena. Attacking in the arena also doesn’t break your shield, so you are free to battle whenever you like assuming you have battle chances. Expeditions: The Hero expeditions can be accessed through the Arena, There are 10 levels. Each level gives Merit and Honor Badges as a reward upon completing level. Expeditions are like raiding without magic or troops; only heroes can take part. The big advantage is that you can use 15 heroes and even duplicates. However, you cannot use multiple heroes of the same type at the same time. For example, if you have 2 druids, you can only place the second one as soon as the first is dead. You can skip an opponent up to 5 times per turn. As long as you don't lose your heroes you can continue playing. If you do not do Expedition one day, the "Salvage" option in game will kick and give you the option to buy Expedition cards; 2 for gems or 50% free. This is the only way currently to get expedition cards. It could be a very good way to plan on getting honor badges and merits in the future. Higher Might levels (those over 280K) will begin to see max rewards at all 10 levels of Expedition (9000 HB 240 Merits), so when merits or HB is needed, if you have a stockpile of expedition resets handy it is helpful. You can reset the expedition with cards as often as you like and all your heroes will be restored. Merit Rankings- There is also a tab called "Merit Rankings". It ranks all players by Merits and Might (if having same amount of Merits). The Warehouse is a building for spending the Merits on various rewards. The Rankings refresh daily at 00:00 game server time. Merits displayed in Merit Rankings is the cumulative amount of Merits obtained in expeditions. Lost Battlefield: This is an addition to the Arena. In this new feature you can battle among other players, and earn Fame as a reward. Each player is given 5 tries a day, in each season. A season starts on Monday and ends on Sunday 00:00 game time. Your tries will refill every day when the game server time resets. *Lost battlefield is unlocked at. 10,000 might. Forming teams: Before you can battle you must set up your teams. The team setup is similar to the lost realm setup. You make up 3 teams with up to 5 heroes in each team, no duplicates. When you are done hit save, and you're done. Once your team's are formed you will be brought to the main battlefield page. On this page there are 5 main buttons. #Buy items #Rank #From team #Season count down #5/5 (allows you to change players you can battle) Items: You can tap this button to take you to the warehouse and buy certain items with Fame. Fame is earned fighting in the lost battlefield. Rank: This will show you how many season points you need, bonus Fame you can earn per battle, and the amount of gems you can win at the end of the season based on your Rank. Rankings update daily at the server reset time 00:00. From team: As talked about before this is where you can change and setup the heroes you want to use in battle. You can change your heroes up to 5 times a day and chances replenish at the ames reset time 00:00. Battling: You can challenge other players by selecting their hero pictures in the main page of the battlefield. You can decide the order your team's fight. *Edit setup: this allows you to change the order your team's will fight. *Challenge: tap this to begin the battle. If you don't assign an order for your team, they will be set to default and deploy from left to right. There are up to 3 rounds in a lost battlefield match. All you have to do is win 2 rounds to win the battle. Lost battlefield rewards: There are 2 types of rewards for the lost battlefield, the challenge rewards and the season rewards. The amount of season points and Fame you earn for winning a battle depends on your opponent. If your opponent has more season points than you, you'll earn more season points. Here Be Monsters (HBM): The goal of Here Be Monsters (a.k.a. HBM) is to defeat five increasingly difficult waves of attackers. You need to kill all the attackers. If an attacker gets stuck trying to destroy a wall or building out of reach of your attack, and fails to destroy the object (so the attacker never moves) and then the timer expires, you lose. You get one chance every three hours to attempt Here Be Monsters, and you can store up to six chances. Challenges are divided in three sets, I, II, and III, and each contains 10 challenges (except the last). These challenges are labeled by letters A-J, K-T, etc. To unlock certain challenge you have to successfully complete previous challenge. Each one is tougher than the last. ''Each wave is rewarded by mana or gold or experience, There is also a reward for winning the entire challenge (all five waves) is shards. ''When you do a challenge A, B, C, or whatever level you are on, and you keep doing that challenge it's called farming. We farm HBM for mainly shards, the experience is great too. At the last wave of each Challenge, a boss hero that looks like a dinosaur or a Centaur Chieftain joins the raid against you. Beware, the boss is much tougher than a hero of the same level. It has a ton of hit points, a fiercely strong melee attack, and an area of effect skill that hits all troops, heroes, buildings, and walls around it. Troops, bombs, heroes, and buildings do not regenerate between waves. And the hero revive talent only works just once for the entire level, not once per wave. So if your hero uses his or her revive talent in wave 1, it is no longer available for waves 2-5. If you overbuild your army camps, troops do rebuild while the level is running, but do not become available during the level, but only after it is over. Whatever troops you had when you started wave 1 will be all you have until all five waves are complete. Screenshot 2015-02-21-14-11-10.png|HBM and Hero trials on left side of screen Screenshot 2015-02-21-14-12-54.png|Hero trial on left, HBM on the right Screenshot 2015-02-21-13-51-15.png|Hero trial levels Screenshot 2015-02-21-13-51-50.png|HBM levels Screenshot 2015-02-21-14-13-09.png|Hero trial battle Hero Trials: The Heroes Trial is a feature similar to Here Be Monsters. 3,000 Might Might is required to enter this deadly contest. One entry generates every six hours, with 6 maximum stored entries. There are a total of 12 Trials with a randomly selected Legendary Hero for each that attacks your base. You must defeat all of the enemy units within the time limit to win. Prizes are Honor Badges, Gems, and Heroes. Chances of getting a hero as a reward grows with every higher wave level completed. Your heroes don't get any exp from heroes trial, although they can die in it. Might: '''Might: is a measurement of your overall ability in the game, and it is used to determine your skill level in the Player Ranking list. You can increase your Might by: * Upgrading Buildings * Upgrading Troops * Upgrading Spells * Increasing Heroes level * Heroes skill level * leveling inscription of each Heroes. *Increasing talent levels Might from buildings: Town Hall +50 might per level Mana Mill +3 might per level Basic Tower +5 might per level Gold Mine +3 might per level Advanced Tower +10 might per level Gold vault +3 might per level Relic Hall +5 Might might per level Mana vault +3 might per level Guild Hall +10 might per level Army Camp +5 might per level Arena Building +5 might Hero Altar +10 might per level Warehouse +1 might Hero Base +1 might per level Might from Troops: -Might for upgrading troops first tier (+480) * Guardian level 5 +120 * Hunter level 5 +120 * Pyromancer level 5 +120 * Treant level 5 +120 -Might for upgrading troops second tier (+1600) * Hammer Dwarf level 5 +400 * Centaur level 5 +400 * Griffin level 5 +400 * Mecha Man level 5 +400 -Might for upgrading troops third tier (+4200) * Savage Ogre level 5 +1050 * Shotgun Dwarf level 5 +1050 * Fairy Dragon level 5 +1050 * Ornithopter level 5 +1050 Might from Magic spells: Arrow rain level 5 +150 Restortation level 5 +225 Ares' Fevror level 5 +300 Windstorm level 5 +375 Guardian Angel level 5 +450 Meteor level 5 + 525 Disaster level 5 +600 Ares' Frenzy level 5 +675 Phoenix Flight level 5 +750 Snowstorm level 5 + 825 Contest: WIN $10.00 AMAZON COINS https://www.randompicker.com/protocol/150766x58184 If you have a good idea for a contest, tell the leaders. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse